La confrontation finale
by Little Angel 91
Summary: La fin de l'organisation ? un nouveau personnage mystérieux qu'adviendra-t-il de notre détective malchanceux ? Désolé je suis nul pour les résumé et les titres.


POV Heiji

Heiji était en classe, ils passaient aujourd'hui un examen très important. Quand il entendit des sirènes de police retentirent au loin il regarda par la fenêtre quand il vit une dizaine de voiture s'arrêter dans la cour de l'école il vit son père sortir d'une des voiture avec un haut-parleur et presque au même moment un petit garçon sortit d'une des voiture pour courir à l'intérieur.

- Kudo ...? qu'est qu'il fait là ?

-A tout les élèves et les professeurs que tout le monde évacue l'école. Il entendit la voix de son père résonné à travers le haut parleur. Cependant il ne l'écouta pas il cherchait plutôt son portable pour savoir ce que fichait cet idiot de détective rétrécie et pourquoi faisait-il évacuer son lycée.

Le téléphone sonne.

- Kudo ! Qu'est ce qui se passe?!

- il y a une bombe quelque part et je suis en train d'essayer de la trouvé !

- quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle ! Où est tu en ce moment ? Je te rejoins.

- Hattori. Sa voix était tout a coup calme et sérieuse. Tu ne dois pas révéler mon identité a Ran et cela sous aucun prétexte.

- qu'est ce que tu raconte où est tu ? Oï! Kudo, Kudo !

Rien a faire le téléphone avait raccrocher bon sang qu'est ce que ça voulait dire il fallait qu'il aille le chercher.

- Heiji ! Lui cria Kazuha, dépêche toi de sortir ton père nous appelle il a dit que si tu ne te dépêchait pas de sortir il te ferais sortir lui même.

Il regarda un instant son amie d'enfance et décida de la suivre il repartirait ensuite le chercher.

POV Conan

Bon sang qu'est ce que c'est que cette bombe il n'y a pas de fenêtre et si il ouvre la porte elle explose et l'école disparaît.

Aucune chance d'en ressortir cette fois c'était la fin, il aurait au moins voulue lui avouez ses sentiment, a Ran et lui révéler qu'il est Shinichi celui qu'elle attend depuis tellement longtemps et qui ne reviendra jamais. Maintenant il n'y à plus qu'a attendre que la bombe explose.

Il entendit alors une voix dans le couloir. Qui criait son nom ?

- bon sang qu'est ce que vous faite ici il y a une bombe qui va exploser!

Si c'était quelqu'un de censé il partirait rapidement.

- ne fait pas l'idiot et sors maintenant. C'était une voix féminine mais où l'avait-il entendue ? Mais pour une raison inconnu il lui faisait confiance rien qu'au son de sa voix.

- si j'ouvre la porte la bombe explose...

- et donc tu préfère attendre que l'heure de l'explosion arrive.

- si tu as une autre idée ce serait la bienvenue. S'énerva t-il, et au fait qui est tu?

Elle rigola et ouvrit la porte.

POV Heiji

Pourquoi il n'était toujours pas sortit qu'est ce qu'il faisait. Et pourquoi Othaki ne le laissait pas entrer et pourquoi cette fille avait eu le droit. Quand soudain toute la partie droite de l'école explosa les agents de police firent évacuer la cour quand une seconde explosion fit sauter l'autre partie de l'école et toujours aucun signe de Kudo. Se pourrait-il que... Non il ne devait pas y penser à près tout il avait déjà désamorcer plusieurs bombes il va sûrement bientôt revenir,oui c'était certain il entendit les pompier arrivé il vont arrêter l'incendie et retrouver le corps du garçon probablement inconscient parmi les décombres.

- Heiji ton père t'appelle. C'était Kazuha qui l'attira vers l'ambulance qui était venue pour des blesser éventuelle.

- Heiji, ce garçon qui est entré dans le bâtiment avant l'explosion c'était Kudo Shinichi le fils de cette auteur de roman policier n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de lui mentir il le découvrira de toute façon et puis Kudo lui a juste demander de ne pas le dire a Ran.

- oui c'est bien lui. Vous avez réussi à le retrouver ?

Il posa la question sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

- en fait nous avons trouvé le corps d'un enfant mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas réussis à identifier le corps il est trop abîmer mais nous avons retrouver ceci.

Il lui montra une paire de lunette très abîmé mais avec les verre intacte , et aussi un cadran de montre avec un viseur.

- Tu reconnais ces objet ? Lui demanda son père guettant un signe révélateur.

- Oui ce sont bien a lui mais comment les verre on résister ?

- des verres blindés. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes dis que ça ne pouvait pas être un simple enfant et puis nous avons remarqué que tu l'appelais souvent Kudo alors nous avons fait le rapprochement...

Il ne l'écoutait plus Kudo avait maintenant disparue il devait annoncer la nouvelle a ses parents mais d'abord il devait annoncer à Ran et au vieux Mouri que Edogawa Conan avait péri lors d'une explosion, mais il n'aurait pas le courage de leur dire au téléphone il se rendit à la gare dans un état second ne remarqua même pas que Kazuha l'avait accompagné il l'a laissa prendre les tickets du prochain train pour Tokyo. Il arriva quelque minute plus tard ils montèrent et s'asseyairent en face de deux personnes, l'une d'elle portaient une casquette et un manteau qui était remonté jusqu'au menton la tête appuyé contre la vitre on ne pouvait pas voir son visage et l'autre se tenait la tête entre les genou de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus voir son visage même si Heiji était très attristé par la mort de son ami il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver suspect. Le train démarra et petit a petit il se reprit après tout le corps n'avait totalement été identifié il y avait donc encore un espoir.

Ils passèrent sous un tunnel et en sortant du tunnel un cri retentit. Ses instinct prirent le dessus et il se précipita vers le cri mais il n'avait pas été le seul a ce précipiter vers le cri. Un homme était effondré par terre et une femme se tenait à son chevet en train de le secouer.

- éloignez vous ceci est une scène de crime.

Heiji fut surpris ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit ça mais la fille qui était assise en face de lui elle portait des gants et était déjà en train d'examiner le corps.

- Ohé vous! qu'est que vous faites avec le corps ?

- ça ce voit non je l'examine. A moins qu'il faille que je demande la permission au grand détective Hattori Heiji.

- je vous ai déjà vu ?

- c'est possible.

Elle rajusta sa casquette de sorte qu'on puisse encore moins voir son visage.

- c'est un meurtre par empoisonnement, il a été tué pendant que nous passions sous le tunnel, quoi qu'il en soit il faut arrêté le train pour l'instant le temps que le coupable soit retrouvé.

Qui était cette fille et où l'avait il vu ?

Il entendit des bruit venant du couloir apparemment quelqu'un essayait de se rapprocher de la scène du crime mais cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Mais oui c'était celle du détective venus de Londres, Hakuba.

Quand il fit irruption dans la pièce la fille qui avait examiner le corps c'était soudainement jeté sous le siège de la victime. Hakuba n'était pas le seul a être entré dans la salle il y avait aussi les agents Takagi et Sâto et derrière eux se tenait un couple qui semblaient avoir la quarantaine et qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

- comment s'appelait la victime ? Demanda Hakuba

- Ishiro Nawasaki, il était âgé de 42 ans. Lui répondit la fille qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de sous le siège et parlait avec une voix différente.

- qui êtes vous ? Hakuba posa la même question que celle que Heiji mourait d'envie de posé.

Mais cette fille se contenta de rire.

- et vous ! on vous a posé une question. S'énerva Heiji cette fille commençait a le gonfler

- mademoiselle je vais devoir vous demander de ...

Commença l'agent Takagi.

- trouvé ! S'écria t-elle

Elle sortie ensuite de sous le siège mais quand elle essaya de se redresser sa casquette tomba dévoilant ainsi ses cheveux brun et son visage. Ça y est il la reconnaissait c'était la fille qui avait demandé au policiers de ne laisser entré personne mais elle était comme même entré en courant dans le bâtiment mais personne ne l'avait vu sortir.

- vous ! Vous étiez là pendant l'explosion, vous avez empêcher tout le monde d'entré même des personne susceptible de le sauvé, c'est a cause de vous qu'il est ...

Rien a faire il n'arrivait pas a le dire mais il s'approcha de cette meurtrière prêt a la faire regretter ce qu'elle avait fait il la plaqua contre le mur prêt a en découdre.

Le type qui était assis a côté d'elle allait apparemment dire quelque chose mais il se retient et ce fut Hakuba qui parla.

- Hattori-kun si tu veux rester en un seul morceau calme toi. Il lança un sourire chaleureux a la jeune fille. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surpris de la voir mais plutôt contrarié.

Il la laissa a terre a contre cœur.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Et elle s'éloigna après lui avoir tirer la langue, elle chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de l'inspectrice Sâto dont le visage devint sérieux.

-Takagi-kun nous allons commencer les interrogatoire moi je m'occupe de ces deux là et toi tu te partage la tâche avec Hattori-kun. Et elle s'en alla les deux personnes qu'elle devait interrogé sur ses talons.


End file.
